Foe Fighters
The Foe Fighters, one of the most profilic and lasting teams of heroes, began as a branch of the US Military. The best of the best were plucked from US Marines, Rangers, Navy SEALs, and Pararescue, to test various pieces of unique equipment and undergo testing that to this day is a secret known only to higher-ups and candidates. Formed under President Truman in 1947, the original team consisted of; *Biff Rogers, AKA Red Defender :- Having the honour of leading the team, Rogers was pulled from the Army Rangers and entrusted with the hefty Scarlet, an extremely heavy suit that made great use of energite power cells and Light-Ray jets to operate it. Universally known as a kind and approachable outside the armour, Rogers was gifted the suit as his own, and went on to a career of heroism both alongside Foe Fighters and independently. *Steven Bradley, AKA Blue Dragoon :- With experience in Pararescue and as a civillian pilot before his time in the military, Bradley was Rogers' second-in-command and very much his opposite number. His armour was by far the lightest in frame and weight, capable of the greatest height and highest top-speed. Known for his sharp wit and exuberant manner, he continued to work with the Foe Fighters even after retiring from active duty. *Henry "Hank" Waters, AKA Gold Striker :- Still quite new to the Marines when he was picked for the project, Waters was born a farmboy and famously never wavered from his mild and humble demeanor. His suit had some issues with weapon recoil and flight stability, and the additional jets in the legs and arms for stability saw use to add power to Waters' distinctively physical style of combat. Ever popular, he made a handsome career of public speaking after use of the Striker armour began causing damage to his limbs. *Rose Brand, AKA Green Gunner :- Rose's identity and story remained classified until after the Da'Fay incident, for fear of controversy. Present only to accompany her brother to the testing, head of the project Dr Otto Schwartz insisted she test the Gunner suit after a long day produced no worthy candidates. Brand took to the suit like a duck to water, having hunted with her family since childhood. Having the best weapon systems of the original team, her comrades were forced to trust her and she quickly earned their esteem. Determined and brave, the team came to value her for her luck and her growing skill. At the time, Schwartz dismissed observations that the suit seemed to be made to fit a female figure. After seeing use towards the end of WWII, the Foe Fighters made their name in their most famous mission, the repelling of the original Da'Fay invasion in 1950. Since then, the Foe Fighters saw deployment to deal with extraordinary (and particularly extraterrestrial, leading to their close working relationship with Astronoman ) threats to the USA until 1964, when under the leadership of Carmine Guard the Foe Fighters lobbied to be allowed to extend their protection to the whole of the Earth. Command of the team was transferred to the United Nations, where it remains to this day. Since then, recruitment policy and code-naming convention have loosened and the group now consists of multiple teams, but the philosophy remains the same. Cutting-edge military technology and brave souls being tested together for the safety of mankind. Notable Members *James "Ace" Morrison, AKA Black Sniper :- The first addition to the original four, served from 1957 to 1987. *Anita Carpenter, AKA Violet Bomber :- The first female member to be publicly added to the group, and later the first openly homosexual Foe Fighter, served from 1959 to 1972. *Amit Nischal, AKA Orange Sentinel :- Native to Nepal, the first Foe Fighter recruited from outside America. Currently holds the longest continuous service of a non-founding member, having served from 1964 to 1995 *XJ 11/ Xenophon Jones AKA Steel Centurion :- The first artificial Foe Fighter, serving from shortly after his construction in 1975 to his retirement in 1990 to become an artificial rights campaigner. *William Lander, AKA Blue Dragoon II :- The first Foe Fighter to inherit a callsign from a previous Foe Fighter, served from 1986 to 1997. - Arthur S. Leighman Category:Index Pages